Finally Some Contentment
by simmssosa0
Summary: Amy and Jonah decide to spend their free day alone staying home and having a cozy television day... {time frame: Amy and Jonah are living together while Amy is manager} [I'm certain there are many much more exciting storylines that could be written, but I guess Amy and Jonah having pure fun together at home can't go wrong] -Erin


The room comes to life as a dim light flicks on, rain gently taps at the window gradually getting heavier, it's grey outside. The sun struggles to stretch between the clouds, Jonah lays in bed after stretching to switch the lamp on beside him, he stares up at the ceiling for a while processing the fact that he's awake, and shifts his gaze towards Amy, who still lays asleep in his arms. She rests her hand on his chest and her head tucked under his chin, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He notices her chest slowly pacing up and down, her ebony eyelashes and faint freckles dotted around her nose that are usually hidden by a thin coat of makeup. He sighs gently, he is completely in love. Her eyebrows scrunched at the sound of his soft sigh, she sleepily opened her eyes to look up at Jonah to check he's still with her. She closes her eyes tightly again and grimaces at the shining light and the heavy contrast between sleep and reality weakens her, limbs feeling as if they're weighted with bricks, she slowly moves her hand from his chest to around his whole torso hugging him for comfort, he tightens his grip around her shoulder in return of her hug. He decides to embrace the winter chillness waiting for him outside of the comforting warmth of the duvet, he climbed out and stiffly tip toed towards the kitchen in his baggy pyjama bottoms and white under vest, and proceeds to make two cups of coffee to please Amy on a frosty morning. The painfully loud rumble of the coffee machine began to echo throughout the house.

…

They are both sitting upright in bed, legs tucked under the sheets, hands enveloped around their mugs as rain continues to shower the window with bullets of winter rain. They both sip their coffee synchronised gazing out at the miserable scene.

"Thank the lord for weekends." Amy says yawning.

"They predicted this rain to fall at noon. Guess they were wrong." Jonah recalled. They both continue to sleepily stare out at the endless downpour of foggy rain.

"Emma's still on her school sleep out right?"Jonah questions, turning his head towards Amy.

"Mm hm." Amy says with her mug held up to her mouth, as she swallows her gulp of coffee,

"And its Adams turn to look after Parker this week." She sighs.

"You know what? Why don't we just spend the whole day indoors binging all 6 seasons of Party Of Five?" Jonah suggests with a bright smirk

"Yes! I can never decline watching Scott Wolf take me back to my teens, when I used to think he was such a heartthrob." Amy says swinging back the last remains of her coffee, Jonah lightly chuckles

"We can even open that red wine Emma won at her summer fair event, and I think we still have some of those mozzarella sticks you love lingering in the fridge somewhere." He exclaims the excitement rising. Amy shifts to pull the sheets off her and stand with a deep inhale and stretch of the arms.

"Let's do this, cozy Saturday we're coming for you!" Grinning, she heads for the bathroom, Jonah watches her lazily walk out, the slight curve of her waist and her now, long, brunette hair matted with knots hang across her back, a burning urge to scoop her up and kiss her neck repeatedly sparks, this woman will never succeed to give me a break, he leans the back of his head onto the wall behind him already exhausted with content.

…

Jonah emerges from the kitchen holding two bowls of cinnamon crunch cereal, and places it on the coffee table before flopping down on the couch beside Amy, as he leans forward to grab the t.v remote Amy shifts sideways to rest her legs on Jonah's lap, with her hands behind her head, the luminous glow from the t.v suddenly highlights the room with its artificial brightness, Jonah leans back fully enveloped into the sofa while stroking Amy's thigh,

"And so the saga begins!" Jonah announces sarcastically, Amy gives a soft eye roll before tutting and clicking her fingers over to the corner of the room, where a scruffy and dozy Labrador puppy appeared with sleepy innocent eyes.

"Hello Lyla! Aww you wanna come join us?" Amy says in that overly exaggerated puppet voice, she briskly patted her lap waiting for her to pounce up which she shortly did, and got enough attention and belly rubs that could last her a lifetime. Quite later on, Amy's head was settled on Jonah's chest with his arm around her shoulder, they lay snug in the corner of the sofa with a blanket tucked around their waists, Lila aggressively chewing a plastic toy beside the couch.

"Ooh! This part was a real plot twister the first time I watched it, so Julia secretly found out that the radio guy from Oak Street was actually her non-biological brother!" Amy gushed with a bursting enthusiasm.

"Will you ever stop spoiling each episode? You seem to have forgotten I only briefly watched one season 4 years ago" he says light-heartedly

"Oh yeah, your head was all amongst med books and business files huh" She exhales,

"You missed out Jonah, you missed out on all the stereotypical teenage experiences." she claims with a quiet chuckle, she was beginning to become slightly tipsy when she didn't quite seem to know what she was talking about but definitely had the ability to snap out of her playful trance rapidly, see Jonah had to define each unique type of 'drunk Amy' there was over the time they had been dating, it was either, laughing with an incredible amount, almost to the point of tears at the simplest things Amy, the loud shouty Amy, the drowsy slurry Amy and lastly the puzzled 'out of this world' Amy, and overall, Jonah still loved and was certainly amused by each drunk Amy.

"No well I did go to quite a few clubs back then, you know, I wasn't the worst dancer, I mean there was a wide contrast believe me." he says swirling the wine in his glass,

"Cmon, seriously, do you expect me to believe that, and how many actual parties did you go to?" She teases moving her head to peer up at him

"It was at least 2!" He scoffs.

Amy lays her head back down on his chest giggling, her hair tangled over his left shoulder.

It's now getting later and they lay in a comfortable and relaxing silence heads both gazing at the t.v screen, both still snug tight together, their eyes face the screen but there's a certain haze that is obvious to say they are in a completely different world or in some sort of deep conception, the volume of the t.v is low and only a mumble can be heard with a few occasional gnaws from Lyla still, conflicted with the amount of her toys to eventually demolish. Amy can feel the warm light thud of Jonah's heart pushed up against her cheek, the fogginess of her mind had cleared and she was in the mood of thought, despite the fact that Amy and Jonah weren't in the shallow waters of a relationship anymore, the vivid surreal aspect of this still made it strange, she still couldn't imagine, Jonah, the live broadcast dork who wore quirky socks every day that gradually became her turn on, wakes up next to her every single day now. She was aware of the burning chemistry between them a few weeks after he'd started working at cloud9 and decided to keep the expression of her feelings to a minimum. She also couldn't believe how much happier she had become, she could quite confidently say that every day is exciting and different now. _I'm happy_. She thought. _I'm so happy. _

"Hm? What was that?" Jonah suddenly asks, heavily opening his eyes from an apparent mini nap,

"What?"

"You said you were happy?"

"Oh… I- I said that out- yes."

"…yes, I am happy"

Jonah shifted to dreamily study Amy, she looked tired but there was still the infinite sparkle that seemed endless in her eyes, it sparked something inside of him, it remind him of a singular glow star, still reflected off of her. He leaned his forehead against hers so she could feel the warm tingle of his breath against the side of her nose,

"Im happy too…"


End file.
